As information increases explosively nowadays, the use of voice technologies for providing assistance in living and learning has become an important development direction. By collecting voices and synchronously converting voices into words with the use of a network or the like, working efficiency is greatly increased. Similarly, by means of a voice technology, our hands can be freed to do other things. Voice is a critical factor for our life, and the deep exploring on voice also has become an important development direction.
Convenience is brought by the applications of voice technologies, and accordingly, various new application experiences are brought. When combining with a voice technology, a smart phone can free the hands of the user so that the user can deal with other things while being occupied by the smart phone, providing a wider use range. These application scenarios have achieved relatively excellent user experience. With the use of voice collector, more application scenarios are attainable.
Domestic and foreign enterprises have developed numerous voice collectors, varying from professional sound recording pens to portable voice collectors used together with a smart phone. No matter which method and which design principle are adopted, how to use a voice-collecting Microphone (MIC) highly effectively is always crucial. Especially in a complicated environment, it is extremely critical to select an optimal microphone for voice collection, especially for collecting voice at a distance.
In the conventional art, a matrix of a plurality of microphones is often deployed in a device for recording sound to collect sounds. A microphone of the matrix of the plurality of microphones functions as a primary microphone for collecting a needed sound while the other microphones function as secondary microphones for collecting ambient noise. The combination of the primary microphone and the secondary microphones efficiently processes the sounds to be collected and then realizes the secondary development and application of sounds. When the holder of a device for recording sound makes a primary microphone away from a voice source because the holder is fatigue or because of other reasons, then the voice signal received by the primary microphone is weak, and those received by secondary microphones will be wrongly taken as ambient noise. In this case, the efficiency of the processing of an audio algorithm on the voice signals collected is reduced, and an error may even occur.